


we build bridges

by thatonegreenpencil



Series: Kagehina Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegreenpencil/pseuds/thatonegreenpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They defy physics, letting their weakened bridge become their strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we build bridges

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly, so it's not my best work, I admit. But still, I hope you enjoy!

They’re not a romantic couple. At all.

They argue most of the time they’re together. They don’t participate in the usual activities of courtship. They create their own rules, adding ‘lots of insults’ and ‘height jokes’ on their own, private list of things to do together. Every movie is accompanied by a five-minute teasing session, every cuddle bringing a string of complaints in the morning about stiff joints, awkward positions, et cetera.

The words ‘I love you’ are rare.

They start to create slight cracks in the fragile bridge that holds them together.

But see, neither of them are particularly worried about this.

They know each other well enough to know that a few cracks in the bridge are better than one, giant one that threaten to tear them apart. They know that every time they survive that one, small crack they will rebuild, making their bridge more and more fortified with every petty argument. So, if a big storm happened to come along, their bond would hold.

In the event things start to get shaky, they remember to hold each other for a little bit longer, and smile a little bit brighter. For every one of their major arguments, they usually end up saying ‘sorry’ to each other at the exact same time, and then ‘it’s okay’ after that.

As time passes, declarations of love are no longer a necessity. Every extra pork bun that Kageyama remembers to include in the groceries and every smile and every smile Hinata offers on the way out in the mornings says a lot more than what simple words could say.

The cracks in their bond become their promises, their hidden ‘I love you’s.


End file.
